militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
13th Field Artillery Regiment
The 13th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army first formed in 1916. History The 13th Field Artillery was constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army at Camp Stewart, Texas. Lineage Constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army the 13th Field Artillery Organized 1 June 1917 at Camp Stewart, Texas Assigned 10 December 1917 to the 4th Division Relieved 4 October 1920 from assignment to the 4th Division Assigned 1 March 1921 to the Hawaiian Division (later redesignated as the 24th Infantry Division) Reorganized and redesignated 1 October 1941 as the 13th Field Artillery Battalion Relieved 31 March 1958 from assignment to the 24th Infantry Division; concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 13th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System Redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 13th Field Artillery Withdrawn 16 March 1987 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Distinctive unit insignia *Description A Silver color metal and enamel device 1 1/16 inches (2.70 cm) in height consisting of an oval Argent within a diminished bordure Gules the crest of the regiment (on a wreath of the colors Or and Gules a dragon rampant of the last). *Symbolism The dragon commemorates a march from Esnes to Malincourt during the night of September 26–27, 1918, over very difficult terrain and against resistance. The dragon, a mythical animal, typifies the inferno prevailing that night. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 13th Field Artillery Regiment on 15 January 1923. It was amended to revise the description on 14 February 1927. The insignia was redesignated for the 13th Field Artillery Battalion on 7 May 1942. It was redesignated for the 13th Artillery Regiment on 16 October 1958. The insignia was redesignated for the 13th Field Artillery Regiment on 1 September 1971. Coat of arms *Blazon *Shield Per bend Gules and Tenné a band Or, on a sinister canton Argent a mullet of the like fimbriated of the first within a fishhook fesswise ring to dexter, barb to base of the first (for the 5th Field Artillery), a broken howitzer Proper. *Crest On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules, a dragon rampant of the last. *Symbolism *Shield Scarlet and yellow are the colors used for Field Artillery. The canton with mullet and fishhook refers to the 5th Field Artillery from which the 13th Field Artillery was organized in June 1917. The bend is taken from the arms of Lorraine, where the heaviest fighting of the regiment occurred. The broken howitzer alludes to the Vesle River, where heavy losses were sustained and the two pieces put out of action by direct hits. *Crest The dragon commemorates a march from Esnes to Malincourt during the night of September 26–27, 1918, over very difficult terrain and against resistance. The dragon, a mythical animal, typifies the inferno prevailing that night. *Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 13th Field Artillery Regiment on 29 September 1920. It was amended to revise the blazon of the shield on 1 February 1922. The insignia was redesignated for the 13th Field Artillery Battalion on 7 May 1942. It was redesignated for the 13th Artillery Regiment on 16 October 1958. The insignia was redesignated for the 13th Field Artillery Regiment on 1 September 1971. The coat of arms was amended to correct the motto on 2 February 1978. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 13th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 2nd Battalion 13th Field Artillery Regiment * 3rd Battalion 13th Field Artillery Regimenthttp://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/3-13fa.htm * 4th Battalion 13th Field Artillery Regiment * 5th Battalion 13th Field Artillery Regiment Campaign participation credit World War I: Aisne-Marne; St. Mihiel; Meuse-Argonne; Champagne 1918; Lorraine 1918 World War II: Central Pacific; New Guinea (with arrowhead); Leyte (with arrowhead); Luzon (with arrowhead); Southern Philippines (with arrowhead) Korean War: UN Defensive; UN Offensive; CCF Intervention; First UN Counteroffensive; CCF Spring Offensive; UN Summer-Fall Offensive; Second Korean Winter; Korea, Summer 1953 Vietnam: Defense; Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait; Cease-Fire Decorations Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for DEFENSE OF KOREA Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for VIETNAM 1965-1966 Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for VIETNAM 1966-1968 Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for VIETNAM 1967-1968 Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for VIETNAM 1968-1969 Philippine Presidential Unit Citation for 17 OCTOBER 1944 TO 4 JULY 1945 Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for PYONGTAEK Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for KOREA 1952-1953 See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3418 External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 013